


Mean Nothing

by Lumiere_Noir



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiere_Noir/pseuds/Lumiere_Noir
Summary: This is mainly Jack's thoughts through different points of the game, though the bulk of it is during the the end. Jack contemplates continuing to work for Petersen
Kudos: 2





	Mean Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I wrote this in a whirlwind while I still had my writing ability with me, so please excuse any errors or repetitiveness!
> 
> More notes in the end!
> 
> Enjoy!

“You go through with this and you’ll be nothing to me.”

It was the last thing that he said to his squad before being discharged from the Marine Corps. While he directed it mainly towards Courtney, it was to the entire of the squad. It’s come across his mind a few times in recent months, when that plan of Courtney’s started going south. Sure, he first cut off all his friendly connections once the Coolridge Heist had been brought to his knowledge. No more drinks with his old war buddies, his old squad. Yet the Marine leader in him kept going back to help them get out of their messes, the kind of trouble that followed Courtney around. He brought together his guys to fend off Cohen, to get them in the clear, to hopefully get them out of the mess. The thought came around again then, severing those connections in his head just a bit more. They really were in the dope business and that angered him. He would still grieve over those who died because of it; they did still serve quite valiantly with him during the war. It crossed his mind once again when he discovered that the heist had less to do with the dope business than it did with the corruption in the city. It hurt him even more this time, cause at least those buying the drugs to get high had known what they were getting into, but the hard working citizens of Los Angeles had no idea that it was funding corruption in what was fronted with a good cause for the veterans who fought like hell and had been lucky to come back. Even veterans like Cole. 

He never did hate Cole like the others did. Was he horrible in the leadership position? In the sense in protecting those he served with, yes. Yet he was a man of the mission, and that always stuck with Jack. Cole always worked hard as hell to complete the mission to the fullest extent, even when he was placed in the infantry unit. Jack also never forgot about the great intel that Cole’s unit managed to provide; it saved his own ass a few times. He knew that medals didn’t mean shit, they were given out to provide hope and motivation to the men. Jack also knew that Cole never wanted that medal, at least not in the way which he did. 

What motivated Jack to keep going through all the deaths of his former unit was Cole, if he were being honest with himself. Cole continued to do the hard work to bring down what he knew was wrong, to bring justice to the citizens, civilians around him. The incident at the caves killed him and he knew Cole was probably suffering more than the others or himself over it. Cole had passion, and it came from his deep care of everyone back home. 

That continued to show when he ended up working along side him in the investigations into the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. It was in these investigations that his last words to his squad came up again. He was faced to see the comparison between Courtney’s true vales and Cole’s. Courtney wanted his results immediately and as pain free as he could get them. Saving people by finishing them with the drugs which reduced pain all the way to having far more success in a shorter span than Cole by funding it through the heist. Courtney never cared about what was right, that those men could have gone off to lived if he tried, that he could have been as successful in life if he just put in the time. Cole, however, he wanted to save who he could, to give justice where it was deemed necessary, only putting misery out when there was no other option; up until his last moments, at least. 

That’s where Jack was now, sitting at Cole’s funeral. He sat next to Elsa, Biggs was on the other side. Before, when Cole was still alive, he had been fascinated with the woman in a way he hadn’t been with any other in a long time. Now that Cole was dead though, all he felt was grief for her. Yet he didn’t have the heart to let her go until just now when she went off the rails at the man giving Cole’s Eulogy. Cole was a good person, as the man had said. He never knew the full story, but knowing Cole, he had to give him a pass in not a benefit of a doubt. He knew Cole had been taking the deaths roughly back when he was alive and that kind of stress made men do some stupid things, he knew. Whether the reports a couple months ago were false, as the man clearly stated, or not he still had to pay his respects to Cole. He was the only one he could trust in the end, and now he was gone. Jack let had Biggs go after her, he was done if she was going to react like that, say those words with such venom in a room not nearly filled with those grieving. To include not only Cole’s widow but also his children. That was harsh. Jack only felt right about his decision to not go after her himself as the man continued the eulogy. 

The man’s voice broke at the end, and the way it did he would never believe that it was an act, that it was faked. This man lost someone close to him too in this fight against corruption, something that he spoke about with vigor and passion earlier. They both lost people so close to them to bring justice to others, like Cole. It was only at the end, when this man stepped away from the podium that everything clicked to Jack, as that man shook hands with Petersen. 

That man shook hands with no one else but Petersen before sitting down, though Petersen was also not the next to speak. This HAD to be the “colorful character” which Petersen brought up when they first met. It was that same instant which that man looked familiar to Jack, taking only a couple moments to recognize him as Cole’s former partner when he had been in Administrative Vice. He recognized him from the papers, which he knew he had one or two still lying around somewhere. Jack would find out his name later which only mattered to the decision he had been ruminating over for the last few days. But if this man was Administrative Vice, and the one who gave Petersen the lead on to them too, then it was set. 

Jack approached Petersen after the funeral, knowing it wouldn’t look suspicious in the slightest as Petersen was his boss. Jack had to know though, so he requested a private moment from the corrupt leadership of this city to have a private word. Worrell, the mayor, and other company, having thought they got away with everything, was happy to walk away from the two men who could have brought them all down. He lead Petersen to a quiet hall away from those who were sticking around the church.

“That man who gave the eulogy, that you shook hands with, was that him? That character you were talking about when you hired me?”

Petersen looked relieved, though it could be over any number of items really, once Jack started considering all the circumstances. Though thankfully, it was on that. “Yes Jack, it was. I had to restrict his name considering his placement.”

“Good, good. Since that is the case, I am going to extend working for you as DA’s investigator.”

Petersen gave an audible sigh of relief at Jack’s statement. “Good. I put a lot of faith in you continuing your work to keep his name out of the official reports when I was receiving the pressure from the mayor’s office to keep them out of it all too. I do apologize for that, by the way Jack. I am sure it hurt when the entire system didn’t come crashing down with Monroe.”

“I understand having to forego some things if it means the greater good of the city in the long run. If his protection means that of theirs now so they can get their rightful justice later, then so be it. I will do as much as it takes to continue this fight against the corruption. There are a lot of people in that room today who want to do the same, if for Phelps’ sake. He, though, along with myself, I believe, are willing to risk absolutely everything to see that happen. He’s in the very squad that he tipped you off about, which shows he is willing to risk his entire livelihood for this justice. I’ll do whatever I can to provide that justice as well.”

“See you on Monday then, Jack Kelso.” He offered his hand, though quickly put it down as he realized that he was asking for Jack’s injured arm. Petersen settled for a nod, which jack returned, and made his way out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know its been a while. I have been going through a lot personally, and it was topped off with writers block. But an assignment for school has brought you this work, possibly more to follow but I'm not going to promise such things considering I have no idea where life is taking me. 
> 
> But for right now I'm here and I brought you this. Some of you may know certain HCs of mine which I'm referencing here. 
> 
> Reviews and other comments are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for Reading,  
> Regards,   
> Lumi


End file.
